


Small Enclosed Spaces Do Wonders For Friendships

by leightaylor



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, jimon, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Simon get stuck in the Institute's elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Enclosed Spaces Do Wonders For Friendships

The metal of the elevator was creaking slower and slower with each passing moment. Simon felt his body filling with dread.  
“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!” He yelled as the elevator came to a complete stop between the first and second floors of the Institute. “This cannot be happening.”  
“It is, though,” Jace pointed out. Simon rolled his eyes at the calm tone of his voice.  
“How are you not freaking out about this? We are stuck in an elevator. Our girlfriends are downstairs waiting for us so we can go hunt. You know how women get when they’re kept waiting.”  
Jace leaned back against the wall. “First, that is vaguely sexist, second, it gets stuck every now and then,” Jace explained nonchalantly. “It’s not a big deal. They’ll understand.”  
But Simon wasn’t listening. He began pacing in the small space. “We could die in here,” he wailed. “I’m going to die trapped in a box with you of all people!” He exclaimed.  
Jace arched a brow. “Were you planning on dying trapped in a box with someone else?”  
Simon sighed. “We have to get out of here.” He glanced around for anything that could pry the door open before remembering he had a seraph blade. He whipped it out, it fumbled in his hands a bit. He supposed it would be a while before he could start coolly whipping it out like his other Nephilim friends.  
“You gonna name it or are you just going to keep staring at it?” Jace wondered.  
Simon huffed at him while steadying his hand. “I’m going to name it, I just have to pick the right angel. Which one do you think would most likely help pry a door open?” He said, leaning forward, ready to say a name.  
“I don’t think any of them really care enough about us being trapped in an elevator.”  
Simon decided to ignore him. “Michael,” he whispered. The seraph blade powered up and was ready to do damage. He put the blade between the elevator doors and pushed with all of his strength. He was grunting, close to sweating, but the doors wouldn’t even budge. He released the blade and stepped back, glaring at the door.  
“Would you like for me to help?” Jace asked.  
Simon nodded. Jace moved in front of Simon and took out his stele. Simon wasn’t sure what he was doing until Jace drew a rune right where the doors met.  
The doors shook a bit before pulling apart from each other. Jace pried them the rest of the way and turned to Simon. “Well, they’re open. Now what?”  
“I don’t know, that’s how they do it in the movies.”  
Jace sighed heavily. “You didn’t even have a plan for getting down the shaft?”  
“I panicked and thought ‘what would Bond do?’”  
“Who?”  
“Never mind,” Simon growled. He moved toward the doors, intending to somehow close them back when the elevator snapped the doors shut and suddenly jerked and started moving down much too quickly. Simon lost his balance and fell down, bumping his head against the wooden floor. Jace was laughing loudly while Simon grumbled and regained his balance.  
“It’s not that funny,” Simon snapped.  
“Yes, it actually is.”  
The elevator doors opened and Simon saw Isabelle and Clary standing in front of him,  
dressed in their gear, looking mildly annoyed. “What took so long?” Isabelle demanded.  
“I learned that Simon is the last person I ever want to be in a small space with,” Jace explained, strolling into the hall as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “He started freaking out after less than ten seconds.”  
“Well I have been buried before so excuse me if I’m a little claustrophobic,” Simon shot back.  
Simon had been leaning up against the wall with his head head tilted back, trying to calm down. He felt someone patting his shoulder and opened his eyes. It was Jace, his golden eyes sad.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking about when, uh… About what happened to you.”  
Simon was shocked. Jace hardly ever admitted when he was wrong, much less to Simon. He sighed and nodded at Jace, a hint of a smile on his face.  
Jace stiffened and said, “if you three,” he turned to look at Clary and Isabelle, “tell anyone about what I just said, remember I have dirt on all of you.”  
“You don’t have dirt on me,” Isabelle said.  
Jace gave her a mischievous look. “Don’t I?”  
Isabelle looked taken aback. “You don’t mean the warlock thing, do you?”  
Jace just grinned at her.  
“What’s the warlock thing?” Clary and Simon questioned simultaneously.  
Jace went to Clary and took her hand, headed for the front door of the Institute. “That’s Isabelle’s story to tell on the day when she gets too drunk to filter herself.”  
Isabelle stretched her hand out for Simon. “I’m never telling either of you about it. But let’s just say it involves me, a warlock, and a very angry horse.”  
“You’re really not going to tell me?” Simon asked. “What if we get stuck in an elevator and we’re going to die. Will you tell me then?”  
Isabelle chuckled and led him to follow Clary and Jace. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoy this, give it kudos, leave comments, and share it! I just wanted to write some lowkey Jimon fluff with a little bit of emotion thrown in. Do you want to hear the full story of Isabelle, the warlock, and the very angry horse? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
